Life Goes On No Matter What
by BurningDawn15
Summary: Naraku has two sons? Yes, he does. And both our out to kill him for killing their Mother. Yet one of them meets Sango's and Miroku's Daughter and swears to protect her from his Father. Yet do sparks fly or is he just her protector?


Hello people!! This is basically a fanfic about Naraku's son, and Sango's and Miroku's Daughter Kaylee. So please do not get mad at me if you do not like this. Oh and no flames please!! Anyways 3...2....1....Let's Jam!!

Disclaimer note: I do not own InuYasha for if I did, Miroku would be my slave!! Oh yeah!!

Prologue:

His brownish-blackish eyes burned into the beautiful woman's lavender eyes who was an angel, with angel wings sprouting from her back. He was enraged from the fact that she had given him two sons, one who was even more powerful than him, and then one who is but a mere runt. Yet this woman stood her ground as Naraku was seething with anger. He raised a hand to slap her, but stopped and just glared at her for the moment.

"Elaine....bring Lance here, and I mean now. For I think he needs to know about his little Brother, Kai."Naraku told her in iron cold voice. She merely raised a brow before walking away quickly threw the doors behind her. He sent a blast of miasma at the door as soon as it shut behind her. "That Bitch brings me nothing, but horror in rage, the only thing she gave me that is worthwhile is Lance. And that is it.."He muttered to himself. Turning around did he stare at wall which now held a image of InuYasha trapped to a tree by Kikyo's sacred arrows. To only see the image turn to Kikyo and the sacred jewel shard burn together, which made his mood turn to worse. He growled under his breath and sent a blast of miasma at the wall making the image disappear.

"Father...Mother told me you wanted to see me."a small high pitched voice said from behind him. Naraku turned to see a little boy of the age of three with one demon and angel wing sticking from his back, clothed in a white robe of some kind, and barefoot. His eyes golden like those of the hawk and his hair a dirty blonde, he had on a small smile as he stared at his Father. Naraku nodded at him before walking over to his Son and kneeling before him.

"Yes, I did want to see you Lance. But let's wait for your Mother to return before I tell you the news." Naraku said calmly to him. Lance smiled at him, "Okay Father, I can wait." Naraku sighed and tousled his Son's hair, and stood. Hoping Elaine would return without Kai, his eyes were locked onto the door. He looked down at his son and smirked, knowing that his Son would be changed by the time the night was over. His head shot up at seeing Elaine walk threw the doors, his eyes where full of fire as he stared at her, a smirk placed on his face.

"So did you tell him Naraku?"Elaine asked in her quiet voice. Naraku shook his head, "No I haven't, I wanted to wait until you got here, Elaine." She just smiled at him, "Okay, well let's tell him then, since I am here now." Naraku nodded and turned to face his Son real quick, "Lance, tonight your life will change forever and how you think about everything. So please do listen to me." Lance gave him a huge smile and nodded.

"Of course I'll listen to you Father."

"Good..." Naraku said in a voice twinged with iron. He turned and regarded Elaine for a moment, before he reached a hand out towards her. Elaine's hand reaching out to his, to only see her hand engulfed in miasma as it shot out of Naraku's hand and surrounded hers. A smile spread over his face of glee. Elaine's lavender eyes where wide open from pain and fright at his actions, "N-N-N-N-N-Naraku....please stop..." He shook his head and turned and looked back at his Son, to see fright on his face. "Look my Son!! Look!! See those who are evil are meant to burn, and then rot in hell where they belong!! With all of those who have committed acts of killing and lieing!! Just like your own Mother!!!" Naraku yelled out.

"NO!!"Lance shouted out, his voice twinged not with fright but love for his Mother. His eyes as hard as stone as he stared at his Father. "No, Father. Leave my Mother alone!!"He called out. Not evening realizing that he was transforming into a pure demon. His angel wing disappearing to be replaced by another demon's, while his eyes turned from gold to pure black besides a tiny slit of red, and his robe turning from white to black. Naraku stared at his Son and smiled seeing that his Son was very powerful now, and was excited to see it.

"I'm sorry my Son, but your Mother must die!! For her lieing!!"Naraku said in a voice full of venom. Turning his head back to regard Elaine did he sent out a huge blast of miasma, killing her then. She fell back and hit the ground with a loud thud, her wings covering her body as she lay there dead. Her whole entire body was turning a sickening black color, as she was decaying from the effects of the miasma. Lance just stared at his Mother's body for a moment before looking up at his Father, his eyes full of hatred as he stared at him. A low growl came from Lance as he advanced toward his Father, "You shall pay for killing my Mother!!"

Chapter 1

He awoke with a cold sweat at the memory of his Mother's death, and how his hatred for his Father had changed his life forever since that moment. He sighed and looked around at his surroundings with his golden eyes. Shaking his head did he jump down from the tree branch he had been sleeping on. Stretching a little bit, did he fold his one demon and angel wing to his back, and began walking toward a village that he had heard wasn't to far way. The boy that had changed at the age of three had now grown up to be nineteen. He had changed a lot, especially in the way he thought, for he thought more logically about life now. He was tall for a man his age, he was even taller than his Father who was tall to some people, he still has golden eyes like a hawk but shot through with a little bit of green, his hair is still dirty blonde but brighter from days in the sun, he had become very muscular after years of working and living out in forests for a very long time. He wore a white tunic and half of a black jacket that was tied to his body, a black leather belt, black pants and black leather boots. Yet he now has a black scabbard connected to his belt which holds a sword passed down from generation to generation from his Mother's side which is called Angelic Sword, which has a ruby in the hilt of it. He cherishes it more than anything since it had once been his Mother's.

Taking a deep breath did he turn left onto a road, hoping he had heard the right directions from the villager he had asked for directions from. Whistling to himself, did he start to notice the signs of a village, smoke rising into the sky, loud noises, and of course animals running around. Shaking his head and putting on a smile did he walk into the village, and knew that people were staring at him as he walked by, for he got that every village he went to. He nodded to some of the kids who's mouths where dropped to the ground in awe. Chuckling to himself did he walk up to a stand that was selling food, "Excuse me Ms., but I would like to buy some food. For I am just passing through." The woman's head shot up and stared at him for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Uh..of course Sir, but what would you like."She asked quietly. He gave her a smile, "Some beef, but mostly fruits please, any type would be fine. Thanks." She nodded at him and quickly went to gather what he wanted for him, to only return quickly with a bag full. "Here you're Sir, and it's for free Sir." A smile was on her face as she said this. He raised a brow as he grabbed the bag, and nodded at her. Before quickly spreading his wings and jumping into the air, beating down his wings at an even pace into he gained enough altitude to fly over the tops of the buildings. He sighed to himself, knowing the only reason she gave the food to him for free, was because most likely a mob was going to come and run him out of the village. Shaking his head did he turn East, hoping to be able to find someplace comfortable to stay at for awhile, but not a village. Humming to himself did he try to keep himself company. Yet after a couple of hours that all changed when he heard the swoosh of something huge cutting down trees. He hovered for a bit to see what it was, and well he found out considering the fact that it almost hit him. It was a huge boomerang, called a Hiraikotsu, he dove quickly. Landing on a tree branch did he see a young woman catch the boomerang to quickly put it in front of her face, for right then a man jumped at her, with a katana made out of demon bones, which was what the boomerang was made out of too.

A frown appeared on his face knowing that the woman must be protecting herself from him. Taking his Angelic Sword out of his scabbard did he jump off the branch and glide down toward the battle that was going on between them, and land right in the middle of them. He stared at the man, and looked at the woman from the corner of his eyes, "Run woman. For I am here to save you from this foe of evil." The woman just stared at him in shock for a moment before shaking her head, "Look Sir, move or he will kill you!!" He saw something from the corner of his eyes and blocked the stroke that could of killed him if he hadn't been on guard. He quickly pushed him off and attacked with his own blows to see them blocked. He growled and tried to attack, yet the man dodged and headed towards the woman where he sliced her chest open. He had cried out once before in his life and he felt it come out of his mouth once again.

"NO!!" He called out as he charged at the man, slicing the man's back and kicking him out of the way. To see that the man was bleeding on the ground but quickly got up, and stared at him for a moment before disappearing. He put his sword back into his scabbard before kneeling beside the woman. "Are you okay Miss?" He asked quietly. She looked pale when she looked up at him, her gray hair outlining her face, while her grey eyes shined with strength of will, "No....I am not fine....my chest hurts....and I am having trouble..." She was cut off as she coughed up some blood. He sighed and stared into her eyes, "Trust me please, and don't try to move away." She nodded up at him and took a deep breath. He smiled before muttering and incantation his Mother had taught him when she was still alive, his hands where glowing white when he finished. Gently placing them on her chest, did he slowly sent the healing glow into her body, which began to slowly heal her wound. When he had finished was she staring at him in shock before it quickly disappeared from her face.

She moved quickly away from him and stood, she turned her head to stare at him, "Thank you for your help. But you could have been killed by him for he is a fierce fighter." He shook his head and smiled at her, "Well he didn't harm me, and your welcome. But may I ask what your name is?" She raised a brow at his question, "I will not tell you my name for then you shall be attacked by many demons, and most likely me too if I tell you my name." He rolled his golden eyes, "Fine you won't tell me your name but I will tell you mine, I am Lance, a half demon half angel." Her grey eyes opened wide at hearing his name before she raised a brow, "I see....well I guess since you have told me your name then I should, but be warned you might be attacked by demons." Lance just smiled at her, "I am attacked by demons everyday because of who I am, so don't worry about it, just tell me your name please." She raised a brow and sighed, "My name is Kaylee."

Lance's grin grew even wider, "That's a pretty name." Kaylee just looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but thanks for the compliment. Well look I must be going before my Master catches me talking to you." Lance just stared at her in shock, "What do you mean Master?" Kaylee just looked at him and then ran away as quickly as possible from him. Lance just stared after her, knowing he had asked a question that he shouldn't have even of asked her. He sighed and spread his wings, and jumped into the sky and flew towards a place where he could think.


End file.
